


【M00】前世今生/師生AU/年齡操作

by Noodles513



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: Bond的前世是大英帝國最為優秀的探員007，而他今生依然記得自己的過去，雖只是個平凡的學生，直到某一天他的學校來了一名新的教師，Gareth Mallory，他的生活出現了些許波瀾。
Relationships: James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

死後的世界是如何？

沒有人清楚，畢竟那是個未知的世界。

那麼在死之前的世界又是如何呢？

很少數的人保有那份記憶，而在這少數人之中又有半數以上的人在逐漸成長過程中遺忘了過去，畢竟這是個新的人生，又何必將自己困在過往的那份意識中，僅有極少數的人會與那份記憶共存，他們小心謹慎，避免被其他人發現自己的異常。

James Bond自幼就隱約記得一些關於過往的事情，那些過往並不僅是他還是嬰孩時候發生過的事情，而是再更久遠之前，彷彿前世，對，前世大概最能形容他腦海中的那些自己此生並未經歷過的事情。

他並不清楚這樣的記憶對他的人生會有什麼樣的影響，他有時甚至懷疑自己是不是瘋了才會有這樣的記憶，又或者那僅是他夢中的另一個世界，男孩從未與人分享過這件事，他享受著自己的今生，像一般孩子一樣度過了愉快的童年。

有時夜深人靜他會趁著父母都睡著的時候靜靜拿出筆記本，記錄下自己的另一個人生，他不曉得那是多久之前的事情，也不曉得自己投胎過幾次，也許僅是一世之前的過往，亦或者已經過了好幾次的轉生，而僅留下那份記憶，那勾起了他的好奇心，他究竟記得了多少。

他清楚的明白，自己過去的名字意外與現在相同，這讓他懷疑雙親熱衷於諜報片的興趣造就了這個名字，但那燦金色的頭髮，天藍色的雙眸，這一切都與記憶中的自己像是同一個模子刻畫出來一樣，有趣的是，他有個讓自己難以相信酷到不行的身分，就他能夠記起的那一些回憶中，他在年輕時是英國海軍中校，在這之後則進入了MI6，英國秘密情報局，一路從初階特工升上了00級特工。

編號特工007，正是他的身分，這種事情和誰說都僅會被當成騙子、瘋子，他怎麼敢說出來呢？

Bond在他的筆記內記下了自己曾經遇過的重要人名，當自己的筆尖滑過最後一筆，他愣著看向那文字，手指輕輕撫過粗糙的表面，那是一個令人懷念的名字，年僅七歲的男孩稚嫩的臉龐閃過了一絲滄桑，那並不是這年紀的孩子該有的表情，他的嘴裡輕輕念起自己寫下的名字，「Gareth Mallory。」

一個對他意義不凡的姓名，他清楚知道對方的一切，不、不僅僅是對方的一切，而是兩人所擁有過的那份珍貴記憶，他傻傻地笑了，臉上布滿的是當時的幸福，Bond輕輕闔上筆記本，將它收進抽屜的最深處，關上了床頭的小燈，閉上了那對略為疲倦的雙眼。

腦海中緩緩浮現起那些年，那些事，伴隨著他進入夢鄉。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

時光流逝的速度快得就像一眨眼，十年，男孩逐漸成長茁壯，已經是個即將成年的青少年，Bond如同一般人過著自己重生後的人生，緩緩忘卻了那份隨之模糊的記憶，他與每個同年齡的青少年沒什麼不同，經歷過青春期的變化，喜歡搗蛋，有些叛逆，也經常和朋友廝混，平靜的日子並沒有什麼不好，直到某一天突然掀起了波瀾。

「James，你知道那個新來的老師嗎？」坐在Bond前面的男孩回頭戳了戳趴在桌面睡得深沉的自己。

Bond總覺得這帶有微捲深棕髮色，臉上戴著一副粗黑框眼鏡，身材高瘦的傢伙和自己前世記憶中的某人有些相似，他幫對方取了個暱稱「Q…...不要吵，你不是隨便網路上駭一下就能調查到對方的資料嗎？」金髮少年帶著千百個不願意卻仍緩緩撐起身子，那雙天藍色的雙眼帶有些仍未清醒的迷茫，手臂上有著被壓出的睡痕，但他並不以為意。

「你沒有興趣？就在我們即將畢業的這一年前任班導退休，取而代之則是一名從外地來的教師，他似乎也是前陣子才搬來這一區。」Q在談論自己搜尋到的相關資訊時眼神中滿滿的驕傲，而Bond僅是敷衍的回了他幾句，讓棕髮少年覺得自己自討沒趣便回過身放任對方再次趴回桌面上呼呼大睡。

今天他們的第一堂課便是由接任的新教師所授課的"社會學"，班級內的所有學生都或多或少的正在騷動，有些調皮的孩子甚至謀策的要如何整整這新來的教師，卻在鐘聲響起門被輕推開的那瞬間全數人都靜了下來。

一雙雙眼睛盯著門內走進的男人，高挑的身材，掩蓋不住那經過鍛鍊的身材，一身三件套手工裁縫西裝襯托著不凡的氣勢，前額向後梳起的髮絲服貼，那對榛綠色的眼眸中帶有些難以察覺的危險，他有著軍人一般的身段，從他走路時的姿態以及挺起的上身能察覺，隨著男人站至講台前方整間教室的學生都被他所帶來的氣勢震懾得不發一語。

「各位同學，在你們畢業前的最後一年將由我擔任導師，並且同時也是你們的社會學教師，今後有什麼升學上的困擾或學科上的問題可以詢問我。」老派的英國嗓音勾起了Bond最深沉的那份記憶，那聲音聽起來有股懷念的感覺。

金髮少年揉了揉睡眼惺忪的雙眼，坐起了身子，在注視前方的同時，嘴不禁緩緩張了開來，一臉不可置信的盯著站在台前的那名穿著就像舊時代英倫紳士的教師，記憶中的那張臉與眼前的人重合在一起，就算站在前方的男子比起Bond印象中的年紀至少減了10多歲，但他絕對不會看錯，絕對不會。

Bond在那一瞬間忍不住站起身，「Gareth？」他就像看到鬼似的對著新來的教師喊了出來。

他覺得自己此生從未如此激動過，胸口就像要炸裂一般，心跳跳動得十分快速，甚至不曉得眼前的對方是否擁有過那段記憶，這是他第一次耐不住性子透露出了那本應該保留在心中的前世記憶，但內心卻不斷叫囂著讓他身體比起大腦先做出了反應。

Bond所處的是一間男校，身邊的所有男學生都一一將目光投射在激動站起的自己身上，但金髮少年卻絲毫沒有受到那些疑惑的眼神所影響，他認真堅定的以那對天藍色的雙眸直視著新來的教師，不願漏掉對方任何一點表情變化。

教師的眉頭略為蹙起，當他鬆開皺起的眉間後，露出了淺淺笑容，「先坐下來，孩子，你不該直接直呼老師的名諱，是的，同學們，我的名字是Gareth Mallory，你們可以稱呼我Sir，或者Mr.Mallroy。」他拿起了筆在白板上以花體字寫下了自己的名字，而那正是Bond最為熟悉的那個名字。

金髮的少年面容蒼白的坐回位置，仍能感覺到自己激動不已的心情，卻無法從對方身上發現任何一點破綻，他不曉得對方是否仍記得過往，但他能確定的是，那就是Mallory，就算過了不曉得幾世，那張容貌他不可能記錯。

那人，曾經是他的上司，朋友，以及......戀人。

再一次聽見那嗓音，「孩子，你的名字是？」

Bond堅毅的眼神注視著Mallory，「Bond，James Bond。」嘴角輕勾起的弧度彷彿回到了前世，充滿著自信。


	2. Chapter 2

結束課程介紹後，新上任的社會學教師看似平靜的開始授課，這位外表嚴肅的男人，上起課來並不會過於沉悶，與他那老派的穿著與舊時代的用詞帶有些反差，學生們意外的認真聽講，只有一個人例外。

Bond從頭到尾都認真觀察著Mallory的一舉一動，他想用自己的雙眼評斷眼前正在台前講課的教師，對方的所有動作他絲毫不想錯過。

他只是沒想到，當自己正打算將過往那份記憶刻意鎖上時，卻遇見了Mallory，如果說這是命運，那麼他將堅信著這次的相遇是有意義的。

待到課堂結束之後，台上的男人收拾著自己的公事包，台下的男孩們則一哄而散，相約趁著休息時間去揮灑汗水，有些則留在教室內閒聊，沒有任何一個人在意他們的導師何時離開教室，除了那雙銳利的天藍色眼睛仍注視著年長的男人。

當Bond正打算起身追出去時手臂卻被外力所抓住，他回頭一個狠瞪，卻發現握住他的是Q，「放開我。」語氣中充滿不客氣。

Q的眼鏡略微反光，「你要去哪？」男孩抬起消瘦的臉龐看著不耐煩的Bond，繼續問，「為什麼你認識Mr.Mallory，在這之前你不是對他一點興趣也沒有嗎？你要去找他？」

「我沒有興趣的是除了他以外的任何一個新任教師，Q，你的問題太多了。」Bond甩開了禁錮他的手腕，卻被對方的一句話吸引了注意。

「我只是想給你看看我在這之前所調查的資訊。」他掀開了自己的筆記型電腦，螢幕緩緩亮起，秀出的是關於Mallory的相關經歷。

Bond總不曉得為什麼這科技宅能夠找到這些私人的資訊，但既然他能被自己稱為Q，那麼也不需要多糾結這些，畢竟前世記憶中的那位青年最擅長的就是這一切。

天藍色的雙眼逐字掃視著螢幕內的文件，一張軍人的相片吸引了他的注意，比起方才自己所見的Mallory更為年輕許多，「那是他年輕時候的照片，是名陸軍高階軍官，你沒有料想到吧。」Q充滿驕傲的解釋著。

「我從他走進來的時候就知道他肯定待過軍隊，如此年輕的軍官？真是令人意外。」Bond嘴裡喃喃自語並不像在與人對話，Q便不繼續插嘴靜靜的等待他的朋友閱讀完手邊的檔案。

Bond花了不少時間仔細地將這一切記在腦海中，他想知道關於這一世的Mallory，但Q所給的資訊並不是那麼完整，他僅能簡單明白過去的社會學教師曾經度過一段軍旅生活，卻不曉得為何這樣的軍官之後會離開軍隊，甚至成為了一名教師。

就算他明白關於Mallory前世的所有，但卻知道自己對重生後的他一無所知，突然之間感覺到了一股陌生，他想知道更多，想要更了解對方。

筆電的上蓋被Bond的雙手向下闔上，他看著提供這些資訊的男孩，忍不住笑了出來，「Q，謝啦。」

「你在客氣什麼，Double O’ Seven。」Q那雙湖綠色的眼睛認真注視著Bond，對望的兩人安靜了將近五秒，接著不約而同發出劇烈的笑聲，甚至吸引了其他男孩疑惑的眼神，但又何必在意他人呢，這笑話是屬於這兩人之間的。

他們的笑聲止於下一堂課的鐘聲響起，Q坐回了位置上，回過頭問著身後正考慮要不要翹課的Bond「現在是不是該告訴我，你對Mr.Mallory為何如此在意？一見鍾情？」

Bond假裝不悅踢了一下前方的椅子，卻揚著嘴角擺動著手掌讓Q將耳朵靠過來，小聲於對方耳邊假裝神秘的說著「不是一見鍾情，而是命定。」

Q擺出一副我實在不懂你的模樣雙手攤開，但Bond知道他的朋友並不會阻撓他的行動，所以決定進一步的透漏情報，「等著看吧，我會把他追到手的。」

「我從來不曉得你有厄勒克特拉情結，Bond。」Q無奈的搖了搖頭，嘴角不小心透露出他努力隱忍的笑意。

Bond筆直的舉起中指，在腦中想些難聽的話要挫一挫對方的銳氣，卻沒想到下一堂課的老師已經走到台前，雙眼注視著仍未放下中指的少年，大聲斥責，「Mr.Bond，去罰站。」

站在教室後面的Bond清楚的看著Q顫動著的背部，內心忍不住咒罵了幾句，竟翹不成課還要罰站，他決定趁這機會好好思考一下作戰守則，而曾經身為編號特工007的男人內心清楚的知道該如何才能夠逐步攻陷這老派英國紳士。

湊巧經過走廊的Mallory眼角瞥了一眼教室內的情況，視線座落在站在教室後方罰站的金髮少年身上，在對方發現前隨即收回自己的視線，靜靜的離去。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

Bond並沒有馬上實施自己腦內的計畫，而是靜靜等待以及觀察，半個學期過去他唯獨沒有錯過這名新來教師的任何一堂課，其他老師紛紛對這位社會學教師投以敬重的眼神。

他們僅有在課堂上遇到彼此，每當下課時間Mallory總是將私人物品收好後逕自離開，就算他總能夠感覺到一股炙熱的眼光投射在自己身上，卻從未正面給予回應，唯一讓Mallory愣住的經驗是Bond趁著兩人對到眼時，朝著他眨了眼。

年過30歲的男人不禁讓自己大腦停頓了五秒，才找回方才所講述的議題，Mallory這樣失常的舉動並不常見，甚至得到了同學們的關懷。

「Mr.Mallory怎麼了嗎？」坐在前排的一名男孩詢問著。

而他們的教師卻假裝鎮定，清了清喉嚨，以特別低沉的嗓音回答，「咳、不、我沒事。」

此時教室內僅有一個學生知道發生了些什麼，而那燦金色的頭顱緩緩低了下來，背則輕顫著，忍耐著情緒避免爆笑出來。

在Bond低下頭的期間，Mallory朝著他的位置怒視了幾秒，繼續講述著講義上的內容。

有了這一次的經驗後，Bond開始了自己的行動，有Q的幫助他早已經把Mallory所有空堂時間記在腦海中，他知道自己哪個時間守在轉角有機會遇到他的導師，就像是有意圖似的接近對方，卻又不著痕跡的僅是打聲招呼便離去。

Bond認為過於頻繁的巧遇能引起Mallory的注意，但他的導師卻從未停下腳步與他攀談，金髮少年不禁內心感覺到一陣焦躁，這與他所設想的結果並不一致，＂若他也擁有前世記憶，本應該會主動和我接觸＂難不成，他什麼也不記得了嗎？

不，現在下定論還言之過早，如果他真的是Mallory，那個擁有前世記憶的Mallory，也許該想點別的辦法引誘他上鉤。

Bond倚靠在轉角的牆上，眼神中充滿著狩獵者的野性，而他的目標正是剛離開不久的導師，彷彿象徵遊戲開始似的響起了鐘聲，他撥了撥自己額前短刺的金髮，走回了教室。


	3. Chapter 3

他們所生活的城鎮並沒有過多酒吧，僅需要稍微思考一下，Bond幾乎是能輕易猜測出哪間會是Mallory的選擇，金髮少年的父母長年在國外工作，Bond夫妻意外放心的讓一個未成年的孩子獨自住在宅第中，這也許該歸因於這名男孩從小開始顯露出的獨立。

也因此Bond並沒有所謂的門禁，這讓其他同年齡的男孩充滿羨慕。

他趁著這幾個月的時間調查過Mallory，他的導師通常在離開學校後會直接回家，每個月卻有著幾天例外，他將這些日子記錄在月曆上找尋著規律並推測出下一次可能發生的時間點，金髮少年拿起紅筆圈起了其中一天，在上頭做了註記。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

酒吧的玻璃門被緩緩推開，稚氣未脫的樣貌為他引來了幾道打量的目光，不以為意的Bond以眼神掃視著四周，最後停在吧檯的角落，「Bingo。」他無聲的為自己的猜測小小歡呼。

金髮少年以不屬於他這年紀該有的從容坐上了角落邊的空位，身旁的年長者換去以往的三件套西裝，僅穿著一件淺藍色襯衫領口的釦子則解開了最上頭的兩個，露出他白皙的頸脖與鎖骨，獨自一人淺嚐著手中琥珀色的酒液，並未將視線投以他身上，那人正是他的導師，Gareth Mallory。

「一杯馬丁尼，用搖的不要攪拌。」Bond刻意壓低嗓子向酒保點單，狡猾的少年甚至在被懷疑之前出示了一張仿真的證件，那當然是出自於他那科技宅好友Q，上頭的年紀已達法定年齡，酒保幾乎沒有懷疑。

「給他牛奶。」一直保持緘默的男人以嚴肅態度對酒保開口，「你應該知道賣酒給未成年少年是非法的吧。」

吧檯後方的酒保眼角瞥了一眼Mallory，又看了一眼對著他燦爛微笑的男孩，「他的身分證上已經成年了，先生。」

Mallory勾起了一個淺笑，優雅從容的語中帶著威脅，「那張身分證是偽造的，我知道我的學生幾歲，而恰巧他似乎還要再過一年才達法定年齡，給他牛奶。」

酒保以質疑的眼光望著金髮的少年，被識破的Bond攤開了雙手，對他露出了一個鬼臉，不過一會，他的桌面上多了一杯乳白色的醇濃鮮奶。

「我想這裡並不是以你的年紀該來的地方，Mr.Bond。」Mallory啜了一口杯中酒液。

Bond哼了一聲，「Gareth，你還是一樣重視著制度。」在一瞬間他身上不帶有一絲男孩的氣息，取而代之的是曾經MI6中最為優秀的00級特工，007的氣勢。

Mallory揚著嘴角，「我說過你不該直呼老師的名諱，孩子。」

金髮少年笑了，他以那雙天藍色的雙眸正視著Mallory，「現在只有我們兩個，你不用擔心其他同學的目光，還要假裝多久？還是我該稱呼您，M？」

男人將手中的酒杯貼近唇邊，握著杯身的右手輕顫了一下，卻仍保持冷靜刻意壓低音量詢問，「你從哪裡判斷我擁有你想的那份記憶？」

「從我第一眼見到你，但在這之後我觀察了你一陣子，雖然沒辦法百分之百確定，而身為特工的直覺告訴我，就是你。」

「那麼你有什麼打算呢？」Mallory默認了。

「在回答你的問題之前，應該換我詢問，Sir，你為何不在第一時間接觸我呢？反而總是裝做一副初次見面的模樣。」

Mallory露出淺淺微笑，「就和你在今天之前所做的一切相同，你在確認，而我也需要時間確認。」

「總是如此的謹慎，就和記憶中的你一樣。」Bond暗自下了結論。

「你不也是不遑多讓？」他們就像找回了過去的感覺，以對等的態度面對著彼此。

「既然你已經知道我擁有些什麼，那麼讓我喝杯馬丁尼不過分吧，Sir。」Bond桌前的牛奶一滴未減的擺在原處。

Mallory蹙起了眉，「你別忘了你現在還只是個17歲的學生，不該飲酒。」他的語氣嚴肅了起來。

Bond忍不住嘆了一口氣，裝得一副可憐的模樣卻仍換來斬釘截鐵的拒絕。

「所以你怎麼會從高階軍官退役來到這個城鎮當默默無聞的社會學教師？」少年腦海中突然迴盪起他一直以來的疑惑。

Mallory意外的睜大雙眼，「你從哪得來這些資訊？你調查過我？」

「我只是間接得到的資訊。」Bond無辜的否認自己調查過自己導師的背景。

年長的男人思索了一下，「是那名座位位於你前面的少年？他也擁有Q的前世記憶？」

「不，我確認過他並不像我們擁有那段記憶，但他的才能確實就像Q一般優秀。」

Bond原本以為Mallory並不會告訴他答案，卻沒想到年長的男人已開始緩緩訴說，「在前世你曾擔任過海軍對吧，那麼你該明白，身為一名軍人有時迫於現實總會有些不合理的要求，而在我們共有的記憶下，我曾擔任過陸軍上校，我得派著我的下屬上戰場，就算明知道那是打不贏的戰爭，卻還是得犧牲部下，也許因為厭倦，我離開了軍隊，成為了一名教師，在這之後會來到這裡擔任教師僅是湊巧，不是刻意。」

Bond靜靜看著眼前的男人，他從未參與過Mallory在軍隊的生活，前一世他與對方的初次碰面他已經是00級特工，而面前的男人則是英國情報及國家安全委員會主席，在這一世，他們卻以師生的角色遇見彼此。

「會來到這個城鎮，僅是一念之間，而我選擇了這裡，那讓我遺忘許久的時間齒輪開始轉動，當我在教室內第一次看見你，James，這讓我不得不相信也許真的有所謂的命運。」Mallory臉上泛起了溫柔的微笑，而這是Bond這一世第一次見到對方這樣的笑容，他能夠感覺到自己的心跳強而有力跳動著。

「我想該換我回應你先前的問題，Gareth，你問我有什麼打算，我的答案是，我只想待在你身邊。」金髮少年那張稚氣的臉龐盈滿了笑容。

Mallory則以指尖輕戳著他的額頭，「你還未成年，孩子，而且我們年紀差了多少？」他像是對待幼年孩童一般以手掌揉亂了那燦金色的短髮。

「我才不介意我們年齡差了多少。」Bond揮開Mallory的手掌，怒氣沖沖像隻被惹得炸毛的貓科動物。

「但我可不想犯法。」Mallory半開玩笑半認真的說著。

Bond不滿的鼓起了臉頰，一瞬間又回到自己年紀該有的模樣，反駁他的老師「我不會永遠都維持在17歲，我明年就成年了。」

「是是是，時間也不早了，我載你回家？」男人的語氣中充滿著敷衍。

「回你家嗎？Gareth。」

「不，回去你自己的家，Mr.Bond。」

「你要和我一起回我家？」

Mallory感覺到一股無奈，他試著找回自己的耐心，「我送你回去你的家，然後我回到我自己的家。」


	4. Chapter 4

「所以你說你昨天跑去酒吧？」Q差點喊了出來，注意到自己的音量時才以雙手摀住嘴，謹慎以雙眼四處張望，發現其他學生沒有人注意到他們這來才再次將視線回到眼前那名露出得瑟笑意的金髮少年身上。

Bond從一早就帶著一股幸福洋溢的氣息，不曉得的人還以為他又有了新歡，只有Q知道其實Bond根本此生從未有過固定伴侶，他在外總表現得一副經驗老道的模樣，其他學生幾乎都被他所營造出來的形象所騙，認為他有多風流倜儻，殊不知這金髮少年心中僅裝得下他們的導師，Gareth Mallory。

「嗯哼，我昨天在酒吧碰到Mr.Mallory，他還載我回家。」Bond驕傲的就像是他已經將對方握在掌心中一般，卻沒將自己的馬丁尼硬生生被換成牛奶的事情說出口，當然包括所有他與Mallory談論關於前世的事情也保留在心中，就算對象是自己要好的朋友他也認為這並不適合拿出來說嘴。

Q露出一副不可置信的表情，愣了一下，「你還上了Mr.Mallory的車？回他家還是回你家？」

Bond露出一個尷尬的笑容，語帶失落的說，「他載我到家門口後，就回去自己的家了。」

果不其然，面前深色捲髮的少年忍不住大笑出聲，靠在椅背上的身子都笑到彎了腰，甚至笑到Bond忍不住想要出拳去揍那個笑得誇張的傢伙，直到對方起身以手背擦拭掉眼角忍不住擠出的淚水，才帶有歉意的雙手合十，「抱歉，我不是故意要笑你，Bond，但以我早上看見你身邊環繞的粉紅色氛圍還以為你們肯定有了什麼進一步的發展。」

「相信我，之後會有的。」Bond天藍色的雙眸中閃耀著一股自信。

Q看著Bond的認真神情，也止住了開玩笑的語氣，正經鼓勵著面前的金髮少年，「我等你好消息。」

＊＊＊＊＊＊

對於一群青春期少年來說，吹捧自己的感情經驗總是歷久不衰又能引起他人注意的話題，下課時間Q向老師借了實驗室做研究，留下Bond一個人無所事事，金髮少年走出教室外閒晃，豎起了耳朵聽見走廊上的男孩們正圍成一圈似乎在熱烈討論些有趣的事情。

「你這傢伙竟然？」

「真的假的，對象是誰？」

「真不敢小看你，扮豬吃老虎的傢伙，Aaron。」

「恭喜呀，在成年的前一年就已經脫處子之身。」

Bond看著這群因小事而興奮不已的年輕人忍不住插上一句，「我在你們還在喝奶的時候就脫處了，小子們。」

原先激烈的討論聲化為一陣寂靜，突然其中一名身材高瘦的男孩朝著Bond的背重重拍了一下，「你這情聖別說謊，快說，你的初體驗是如何？」

其他男孩們也好奇的又再次聚成一圈等待新加入的金髮少年分享經驗，一群人興奮的起鬨著，嬉鬧著，Bond當然不可能臨陣脫逃，當他還是007的時候，因為任務所需又或者僅是解決生理需求，早已體會過無數次性愛，直到遇到Mallory以後他才真正讓自己的情感定了下來。

Bond試著回想了一下那些經驗似乎都不足以拿出來炫耀，真正讓他無法忘懷的性愛肯定是與Mallory的第一次，回憶中Mallory在他體內進出時的撞擊是如此的激烈，握住他腰間上的雙手寬厚有力，男人身下的硬挺抵在他體內敏感的那一處時，他幾乎是無法停止呻吟。

該死，這種被人壓在身下的經驗說出來那群臭小子肯定會笑壞的，Bond湛藍色的雙眸閃過一絲靈感，「我的對象年紀比我大了一些，但是他的身材是我所見過最為完美的，在一陣激吻之後他讓我脫去身上的衣物，以手指仔細的為他從未使用過的穴口擴張，我注視著他那雙榛綠色的雙眼，不願看漏他任何一個表情，而對方因此而羞澀的低吟，在我真正在他體內挺動的時候，他克制自己呻吟出聲的模樣十分性感，我在他灼熱的體內......」

「喂，你們為什麼都一副驚恐的模樣？」Bond講到一半時看著面前的男孩們一個個睜大了雙眼，就像是看到鬼似的，直到面前的其中一個男孩以手指作勢比著他的身後，金髮少年緩緩回過頭，著實就像是看到鬼一般叫喊了出來，「Fu*k」他甚至忍不住吐露著髒字。

「Mr.Bond，等會下課後到我的辦公室。」是的，站在Bond後方的正是他們的社會學教師，Mallory，他提早在下堂課開始前就已經先來到了教室，十分湊巧的聽見男孩們的喧鬧聲，Bond並不曉得他聽見了多少，但看來，他為自己賺到了一次進Mallory辦公室的機會。

當Mallory離去之後留下一群傻愣在原地的男孩，除了Bond以外的少年們都大笑出聲，有的甚至還笑到蹲下身子。

「Bond，你要好自為之了，Mr.Mallory剛剛的臉色看起來十分凝重。」

「他可能會對你說教。」一名男孩投以關懷的眼神看著Bond。

「或者叫你把剛剛的初體驗手寫100次。」

「不會吧，這太慘了一點。」

接著男孩們又開始一陣大笑。

「你們夠了喔。」Bond作勢舉起手要揍他的那群損友，卻發現教室內的年長男人將目光朝向他們，被狠瞪了一下之後，金髮男孩才耐住脾氣將手放了下來，「回去上課吧。」

在魚貫而入回到教室的途中Bond趁機偷偷踢了一下剛剛笑最大聲的那名男孩，滿意的聽見對方哀號出聲。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

上課鐘聲響了一陣子，Bond看著Q才從外頭匆忙地回到教室，待他坐下之後感覺到身下椅身震了起來，不斷遭受踢擊，Q小心的望了一下台前的導師，對方似乎還未準備開始上課，有些膽怯的男孩回頭小聲地問，「怎麼了？」

「Mr.Mallory叫我下課後去他的辦公室。」Bond幾乎是以氣音說著。

Q充滿著驚訝，用手肘輕輕撞著Bond的桌緣，打探著「什麼？你做了什麼？還是他要對你做什麼？」

「我才沒有做什麼，我也不知道他要對我做什麼。」Bond毫無頭緒的將雙手攤開。

「我才不信你沒做什麼，哈哈，祝你好運，Mr.Bond。」Q嘴角揚起了一個礙眼的角度，回過頭面對講台。

「Fu*k」

「Mr.Bond，不要讓我聽見你再說一次髒話。」Mallory的視線惡狠狠地盯著竊竊私語的兩個男孩，這一堂課所有的學生都特別乖巧，因為他們可不想和Bond一樣被請去辦公室內。


	5. Chapter 5

下課時的走廊總是充滿學生嬉鬧聲，Mallory靜靜走過，皮鞋鞋跟的聲響卻不禁讓那些孩子們暫時變得乖巧，有些他教過的學生則會和他打招呼。

Bond內心平靜，步伐並不拖沓的跟在他的導師身後，而當他的視線落於身前的男人時，不禁覺得對方的身材比起自己記憶中更為高大，西裝外套的下襬巧妙地掩蓋住那挺翹的臀部線條，他忍不住多看了幾眼，愉悅的勾起笑容，絲毫不像是個被叫到辦公室訓話的學生該有的表情。

走進Mallory的辦公室，同樣的木質調色系映入眼簾，心想果然還是MI6的那間辦公室更為寬廣，身為一名教師，他的空間也僅是能放下一張辦公桌以及幾個書櫃，除此之外辦公桌前的牆面則緊貼了幾張椅子。

年長的男人拉開了辦公椅坐進了辦公桌前，「James，搬一張椅子過來坐下。」

Bond站得直挺，哼了一聲，「Sir，我站著就可以了。」

「我說，坐下。」

他知道自己總是無法拒絕Mallory的命令，彷彿巴甫洛夫的狗，在聽見命令的當下，身體便會做出反應，金髮少年最終還是坐了下來。

手指輕敲桌面，他以那雙榛綠色的眼眸直視著面前的男孩，表情嚴肅卻又不失溫度的詢問「Mr.Bond你知道自己為什麼會被叫來辦公室？」

金髮男孩挑起了一邊眉，「因為我把你的初夜經驗說出來和那些男孩分享？」他在心裡偷笑。

Mallory尷尬的清著喉嚨，他就知道這傢伙那時語焉不詳的講述內容有蹊翹，語帶諷刺的說「我記得你當時總是在我身下呻吟？怎不把那些經驗說給你的朋友們聽？」

Bond的耳根至脖頸不禁泛起紅潤，「那你要不要在這裡，在你的辦公室將我壓在身下呢？Sir。」他們倆互不相讓。

「不，我不會對我的學生以及一個未成年少年出手，這你大可以放心，我找你來只是想問你，在學校走廊上公然討論性經驗？你這樣做到底有什麼打算。」Mallory銳利的雙眼狠瞪著面前的男孩。

Bond笑了出來，「拜託，Gareth你活在哪個年代？對於現在的青少年來說討論這些很正常，我相信你也經歷過青春期吧。」

「但我想青春期對您來說似乎太過久遠您可能不記得了。」金髮男孩燦爛地露出笑容，彷彿自己天真無邪一般對著他的導師傻笑。

年長的男人無奈地嘆了一口氣，「我真不知道該把你怎麼辦，總之校園禁止腥羶色以及暴力，以後不要再讓我抓到。」

「還有你在我面前說了兩次不雅字句，我真該把你抓來教訓一頓，男孩。」Mallory蹙起了眉緊盯著一臉毫不在乎的Bond。

Bond在年長男人提到教訓兩字的時候，身體輕微顫動著，那是他再熟悉也不過的字詞，而他也相信眼前的男人並不是在開玩笑，他並不想讓對方發現他有些慌亂的內心，面容刻意保持著鎮定，語氣平穩的詢問，「你想要對我做些什麼？敬愛的Mr.Mallory。」

「也許是該將你壓在大腿上狠狠揍幾下？」Mallory勾起了一個危險的笑意，露出了他尖銳的虎牙。

「我想您這是在體罰學生。」Bond從容不迫的應對他的導師。

「又或者是讓你用身體懷念一下前世記憶，Mr.Bond。」

男孩心念一轉，彷彿以路西法的耳語催眠面前嚴肅的男人，「你似乎還有其他的方式讓我用身體懷念前世，Sir。」

「不，對於一名不聽話的未成年男孩，我僅會好好揍他一頓。」

Bond的表情依然鎮定，「那麼關於青春期少年的生理需求呢？」

「那部份我想你需要自己想辦法解決。」Mallory依然堅持。

「所以你真的要教訓我？」

「這次只是個警告，若下次你再犯，我會確實讓你用身體回憶起前世的記憶，我想你應該還記得我會如何對待你，Mr.Bond。」

離開辦公室後的男孩像是突然想到什麼似的，燦金色的頭顱探進了門，「你可別只會光說不練呀，Sir。」

James Bond總是有辦法惹火他，年長男人扶著自己略帶疼痛的額頭，忍不住懊悔了一下，「真應該直接將那傢伙抓來揍一頓。」

＊＊＊＊＊＊

他幾乎是能夠確定，Mallory這樣保守的老派紳士絕無可能對未成年的他做出逾矩行為，並且就算他成年以後，曾擔任導師的男人也十分有可能繼續將他當作男孩看待，該死的年齡差，為什麼當初在前世明明沒和Mallory的年紀相差如此懸殊，這一世卻整整差了十多歲。

Bond嚮往著那名曾經屬於自己的男人，卻又發現對方離他遙遠，但他是絕對不會放棄，對自己來說那名記憶中的上司、戰友、戀人，是無比的重要，而他堅信著，只要自己繼續引起對方的注意，終有一天那男人會再次將目光放在他身上。

下定決心的金髮少年以歡快的心情回到了教室，不一會就被湧上的男孩們包圍，一個個的問題像機關槍似的對著他掃射。

「Mr.Mallory和你說了什麼？」

「嘿，小子，看你們在辦公室待了好一陣子還好吧？」

「你有把初體驗後面的部分告訴他嗎？」

「James，如何？」

「下一個被約談的該不會是我們吧？拜託不要。」

Bond終於忍不住吼了一聲，男孩們都愣在原地不再繼續吵鬧，而他打破了這場沉默，「Mr.Mallory只是警告我說別汙染你們這些涉世未深的小處男。」

一群青少年發出此起彼落的哀號聲，Bond忍不住笑了出來。

男孩們散開之後Bond也回到了他的座位，Q小心的試探，「Mr.Mallory真的沒對你怎樣？」

Bond刻意壓低的音量，對Q說，「被警告皮得繃緊一點了，但這樣才有趣不是嗎？Q。」

「你這傢伙就是喜歡向威權挑戰。」

Bond不以為意的冷哼一聲，「為了能夠將他追到手，勢必是需要多做些什麼。」金髮少年繼續在內心中思考著今後要如何吸引年長男人的注意，此時Q看見了Bond的眼中充滿著光輝。


	6. Chapter 6

寧靜的夜晚，天空中的繁星一閃一爍，城鎮內偶有車輛呼嘯而過的聲響，如此平凡的日子，日復一日的經過。

Mallory身著深色浴袍，敞開的胸口仍帶有些水珠，無法分辨出是否為汗滴亦或者方才未擦去的水滴，他以雙手將垂落的髮絲向上整齊梳起，仍未乾去的頭髮變得服貼，藉著昏暗的橘黃色燈光以及滿月的月光走入了客廳。

曾待過軍隊的男人在未開啟吊燈前便發現這本應該只有他自己的屋內有著他人的存在氣息，「是誰。」他低沉卻宏亮的對著暗處喊道，絲毫沒有任何畏懼卻警覺的將視線放在逐漸移動的人影上頭。

宛如黑影一般的闖入者緩步走出陰影，窗外透入的月光灑在他燦金色的髮梢上頭，接著那張略顯稚嫩的臉龐上頭出現了熟悉的笑容，「Sir。」刻意壓低的聲線仍顯露出來者的身份，他靜靜就著窗台掀開了窗簾一隅，自在的仰頭看著外面的夜色。

Mallory打消了原先獨酌一杯的想法，坐上了沙發，交疊的動作讓原先包覆住雙腿的浴袍略為掀起，修長健壯的大腿若隱若現，原先站在窗邊的男孩朝向他走了過來，毫不拘束的坐在年長男人的正對面，天藍色的雙眸將視線放在對方敞開的浴袍下，掃視過那精實的胸肌以及大腿，忍不住輕挑的吹響了口哨。

一道尖銳的眼神投射至Bond的身上，這時他才老實一些的坐挺了身子，「Mr.Bond，學校沒有教過你私闖民宅是違法的？你這行為甚至能讓我有理由拿槍指著你。」

男孩嘴角揚起，「但你並不會這麼做，Gareth，是吧。」他的語氣中充滿著自信以及肯定。

年長的男人輕嘆了一口氣，「就算隔了這麼久的時間，你仍然從未改變，不，也許你變了，變得比以前還要氣焰高漲，難不成是所謂的青春期少年無所畏懼？」

「你仍然將我視作你的其中一名學生？」Bond不滿的抗議，特別拉高了尾音，質疑的雙眼注視著面前的導師，或者又該稱為前世的戀人。

他已經不曉得第幾次面對Bond窮追不捨的詢問，但這並不改變他一直以來的堅持，自從上一次辦公室的談話又過了幾周，這段期間男孩總是刻意製造機會對他調情，而他的答案始終如一，「你確實是我的學生，James，並且還是一名未成年少年，我並沒有打算因違反規定而丟失這份教職工作。」

「所以對你來說你的工作比我還要來得重要？難不成對你來說前世我們所擁有過的那一切都已經選擇遺忘，我們經歷了那麼多，你卻在這時因為那該死的身份關係以及年齡對我視若無睹，變的人是你，Gareth，你變得讓我不再熟悉。」Bond語氣越發越激動，雙頰則因憤怒而脹得紅潤，有神的雙眼則因失望漸趨黯淡，他原先認為能夠重拾的情感在對方一再否定後似乎變得難以再續。

Mallory靜默的不發一語，面對情緒激動的Bond他顯得冷靜，兩人之間就像是冰與火一般極端，而年長男人的那份沉默卻再一次成為導火線，原先待在座位的男孩一個箭步已直挺的站在他面前，絲毫不顧及兩人之間的關係而扯起了浴袍了兩側，「你倒是說話啊！」

仍沉默的Mallory榛綠色的雙眼瞪視著踰矩的男孩，他揮開了那雙揪住他衣物的手，口吻平靜卻充滿震懾的說著，「你太過於拘泥於那份記憶，它讓你將自己禁錮於回憶之中，這是再一次的人生，James，我認為你應該多思考自己究竟想要些什麼，而不是一昧活在那已結束的時代。」

Bond靜了下來，直到他發現Mallory因此而放鬆戒心的那一瞬間，男孩的雙手壓上了男人的肩膀，顫抖的唇瓣貼上那片他奢望許久的薄唇，在激烈的啜吻過程劃破了下唇，鮮血的氣味湧入了鼻腔，而他並未因此而停止動作，反而變本加厲的以下身蹭著Mallory的跨間，富有彈性的臀瓣摩擦著對方藏匿在浴袍下的性器，試圖燃起男人的慾望。

他從未想到曾經身為縱橫情場的007有被人拒絕的這天，直到被推開的那一秒，Bond才真正意識到自己方才做了什麼樣的蠢事，原先以為這能夠讓Mallory回憶起過去，而實際上只是他一廂情願的想法，一時之間羞恥以及惱怒佔領了他的所有思緒，男孩在別過頭去的同時快步走出Mallory的公寓。

「這個傢伙……真的是一點也沒有改變，還是一樣的衝動。」Mallory靠上了沙發，仰視著天花板，手指輕觸著那帶有餘韻的唇瓣，就算不願承認他仍能感覺到自己的下腹因Bond先前的舉動而騷動著，「我以為我已經表達得十分清楚，難道連這短短不到一年的時間他都無法忍耐？」

想起Bond離去前那受傷的表情，Mallory的胸口感覺到一股刺痛，他並不是不願接受對方，而是現在的時間點並不洽當。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

離開後的Bond原先打算去酒吧度過這糟糕透頂的夜晚，卻不禁回想起那一次他特意與Mallory巧遇於酒吧的回憶，內心一陣煩躁感迫使他回到了住所，男孩換下一身校服，走入了浴室，看著鏡中的自己，臉龐上富有彈性的皮膚提醒著他那稚嫩的年紀，天藍色的雙眸比起他所熟識的那雙眼少了些銳利，他伸出了手指，在鏡面上描繪著那張臉的輪廓，「你太年輕了......」注視著鏡中的男孩隨之露出了一個苦笑。

他旋開了蓮蓬的開關，任由水花灑在他的身軀上，比起過去擁有的身體，顯得過於精瘦，在這一世的他還僅是個涉世未深的學生，當手掌滑過光滑的皮膚後，男孩笑了出來，連道疤痕也不存在的肌膚，就算被他的過去戀人嘲笑為「連毛都還未長齊的小鬼」似乎也難以反駁。

Mallory已經是個在戰場上有一席之地的軍官，就算臉龐少去了歲月所帶來的痕跡，卻仍擁有他所熟悉的氣質，那是體會過無數絕望以及死亡伴隨的人才會擁有的氣息，年齡所帶來的差距比他原先所想像的還要遙遠，這也難怪年長的導師不願與他重新建立起那份關係。

這一晚，Bond為自己做了一個重大的決定。

漸漸闔上雙眼後，夢境卻讓他不禁回到了過去，Bond又再次成為了那名英國秘密情報局的00級特工，007，而他的長官，Mallory仍是他所熟悉的那位統領MI6一切的首長，年長的男人站在辦公桌的另一側，將一項又一項的任務交辦給他，就算現在這場景已不復存在，對Bond來說卻宛如昨日一般的清晰。


	7. Chapter 7

從那一晚開始，Bond不再製造任何與Mallory的巧遇，他甚至開始躲避任何能碰到他導師的機會，藉著過去自己所調查過的資料，要避開校園中所有可能遇上Mallory的地方並不難，經過的時間點也被他納為考量，所以基本上除了社會學的上課時間以外，兩人碰面的可能性趨近於零。

但這還不夠，Bond在乖巧認真聽了兩堂社會學之後，再也沒有出現在Mallory的課堂中，對他來說光是聽見他的聲音，望見他的身影，都會不禁讓男孩感覺到一股焦躁，要忘卻一個人並不容易，尤其是當你每周幾乎都會見到對方，並且還得聽著對方那迷人的英國嗓音幾個鐘頭，那對Bond來說簡直是場考驗，所以他選擇翹課，直接保持距離。

通常Bond翹課總會找個安靜的地方度過，等下課鐘聲響起，看著一群高中男孩從教室中解放出來後，他才會小心謹慎的繞過Mallory平常所走的通道回到教室。

「Bond，你最近怎麼了？」Ｑ看著翹課終於回來的金髮少年，不解的回過頭以那雙翠綠色的雙眼注視著對方。

金髮少年假裝一副沒事的模樣，對著他的好友輕笑了一聲，「一如往常的翹課，可不是嗎？」

Q明顯知道Bond在隱瞞些什麼，尤其是當他所翹的課總是那名社會學教師的課，這肯定是出了什麼事，他在幾個禮拜前可是從未錯過這名教師的任何一堂課，卻在短短的幾天之內有了如此大的改變。

「Mr.Mallory在點名的時候發現你又翹課。」Q緩緩的說，而他發現裝作不在乎的好友正豎起了耳朵仔細傾聽，那不老實的嘴上卻仍冷冷的拋出，「所以？」

深色捲髮的男孩推高鼻樑上的粗框眼鏡，嘴角輕揚起，「你不是不在意？那我也沒必要繼續說下去。」

Bond沒想到Q會這樣吊他胃口，天藍色的眼神瞪視著看似得逞的男孩，接著在他毫無防備的時候以手臂扣住對方的頸脖，開玩笑的威脅著他全身緊繃的軍需官，「說，還是不說。」

Q掙扎的以手肘頂著Bond的肋骨，但那力道實在過輕，完全無法造成任何傷害，最終被箝制住的男孩終於舉起雙手放棄掙扎，他頸脖上的手臂才因此而鬆脫。

「他看到你翹了第三堂社會學的課之後臉色似乎有點糟，但在一瞬之間又恢復平日的模樣，我猜Mr.Mallory很在意你。」Q邊按摩著自己脆弱的脖頸，靜靜的把他所看見的情景描述給一旁的金髮少年。

一個不可置信的表情稍縱即逝的閃過臉龐，Bond坐回了座位，扶著自己的額頭，「所以他還是在意我？」

「我並不曉得你們兩個之間究竟發生了些什麼，但我所看見的是你正在逃避他，而他顯然有些介意。」Ｑ冷靜的分析著。

Bond這時笑了出來，他並沒有多加解釋，僅是不明所以的對他的好友表示謝意，而這陣子始終沒有任何光輝的雙眼在此刻燃起了些許光芒，看來其實Mallory還是默默有在注意他的一舉一動，但就現階段他還未打算重新追求那名年長的男人，他只想盡可能的讓自己那紊亂的內心冷卻下來。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

Mallory一向不喜歡Bond過度酗酒，在前世他曾因為酒精成癮被他的長官下了禁酒令，兩人還因此而鬧得有些不愉快，而在這一世他還是個未成年，被禁止飲酒似乎也是天經地義，但是其實並沒有哪個青少年能拒絕那些未知的誘惑，私下都偷偷嚐過酒液的滋味，Bond當然也不例外。

金髮男孩正值叛逆的年紀，對方不准他喝酒，那麼他更是想要嘗試，他以眼神掃視著家中酒櫃中的珍藏，威士忌、伏特加、以及幾瓶年份恰好的紅酒，他挑了一瓶1982年的紅酒，這一年的葡萄酒口感濃厚，並且帶有新鮮以及精細的風味，他倒了些許於透明的酒杯中，輕輕晃動著杯身醒酒，周圍的空氣充斥著紅酒香，他淺嘗了一口，滑順不刺激的酒液順著喉嚨直達胃部，暖意隨之湧上。

他將整瓶紅酒在一個晚上飲盡，帶著醉意躺上了床鋪，沒過多久便陷入深沉睡眠。

隔天在第一堂課開始前Bond才拖著宿醉的疲倦身體趕到教室，他的雙頰仍因酒精而泛著紅潤，更不用提那遠從幾公尺外便能嗅到的酒氣。

「嘿，不要說我沒有提醒你，第一堂課是Mr.Mallory的課。」Q小聲的說。

Bond驚訝的從桌面上抬起了頭，「今天第一堂課不是外國文學？」他整個人愣在座位上，不安的思考是否該偷偷從後門溜出去時，一名熟悉的身影已走入了教室，他瞪大了雙眼看著站在講台前方的男人，內心忍不住吶喊著＂完蛋了。＂

「上一次你翹課的時候，Mr.Mallory宣布今天第一堂的外國文學與明天的社會學調課。」Q塞了張紙條給身後正抱著頭無聲哀號的好友。

課堂的一開始Mallory如同以往一般點著名，當他點到Bond的時候，不曉得是否為錯覺，Bond感覺到對方榛綠色的眼神狠瞪了他一眼，這一個瞪視讓金髮少年背部不禁打了個寒顫，原以為年長的導師會因此質問他先前翹課的事情，卻沒想到對方並沒有多加著墨，僅是繼續將所有學生點過一輪便開始認真上課。

這堂課的時間彷彿隔世一般長久，每一分每一秒都如同凍結似的緩慢，Bond感覺到自己的腦內就像是有人在不斷敲擊一般的疼痛，雙耳則因宿醉產生了輕度耳鳴，他完全無心將注意力放在課堂上，直到下課鐘聲響起的那一剎那，男孩就像是放下心中的石頭，小小的在內心中發出歡呼，但這歡呼卻來得並不是時候，「Mr.Bond，跟我到辦公室一趟，我有事情要和你談，其他人下課。」Mallory語畢，全班除了Bond以外其他的學生都愉快的享受休息時間。

Bond刻意走在Mallory身後的下風處，他看著走在前方的社會學教師氣勢凌人的模樣，平時總會有幾個學生和導師打招呼，但今天明顯的連一個也沒有，幾乎不難猜測對方現在臉色肯定十分糟糕，他僅能繃緊全身的神經靜靜隨著年長男人走入辦公室。


	8. Chapter 8

一走進辦公室，Bond聽見了門鎖內金屬零件扣上的聲響，內心顫了一下，「Gareth…...你鎖門？」Bond感覺到一股不安及些許興奮油然而生，他看著年長的男人轉過身子，緊蹙起的眉頭以及不苟言笑的表情帶來了無形的威嚇。

Mallory並沒有回應男孩的問題，反而靜靜從牆側拉了一張椅子至辦公桌前空曠的空間，原先Bond以為是要給他的座位，卻在還未反應過來之前有股難以掙脫的力道揪住了他的手臂，隨著男人坐下的動作，Bond被緊緊壓制在對方的大腿上，呈現著那令人難堪的姿勢。

年長男人的左手箝制住Bond的身體，讓他無法爬起身子，僅能乖順的趴伏在Mallory的大腿，男孩扭動著那噘起的挺翹臀部，就在他做好心理準備之前，一個響亮的拍打已經擊上了他的後臀，劇烈的疼痛在一瞬間蔓延開來，他敢保證在那制服褲下方的臀肉已泛起粉色的掌印。

「該死，Gareth，住手！」金髮男孩硬是轉過頭想要阻止對方揚起的手掌，卻僅是再一次感覺到那強烈的疼痛拍打在他毫無防備的臀部上，「唔、住手！」Bond因疼痛而不禁發出嗚噎聲，那與他記憶中的懲罰完全不是同樣的一個級別，直到他認清自己在這一世的身體僅是個稚嫩的高中生，從未經歷過任何嚴刑拷打時，他終於理解自己為何會耐不住這疼痛。

他的導師揚起的手掌無情的不斷拍打在Bond柔軟的臀瓣，那清脆又響亮的聲音一次又一次的在他身後響起，他感覺著自己的臀部正不斷在發燙，疼痛則一點一滴累積在他接受拍打的部位，麻癢熱辣的痛楚逼得他扭動腰臀想要閃躲，卻無法躲過如同雨點一般落下的拍打，就算知道這很丟臉，Bond還是忍不住哭喊了出來。

Mallory的拍打並沒有因為男孩的抽噎聲而停下，反到是加重了力道毫不留情的往那噘起的臀部上狠狠抽打，「唔、Gareth，不，拜託，住手......」難得示弱的Bond雖讓正在執行懲罰的男人感到些許驚訝，過去他的特工幾乎是不願求饒，對受過各種拷問訓練的成熟特工來說這樣的懲罰僅能讓他感覺無比羞恥，而當他終於意識到現在正在接受懲罰的對象僅是個從未受過教訓的男孩時，同樣的懲罰卻有著不一樣的效果，Mallory並不打算因此而減弱拍打的力道，揚起的手掌仍響亮的拍打在那稚嫩的臀部上頭。

整整三十下的摑打結束後，趴伏在身上的男孩已經放棄了求饒，Mallory扶起了對方的身軀，Bond在眼神對上那雙榛綠色的雙眸時縮了一下身子，急著擦拭眼角以及臉龐乾去的淚痕，「你知道自己為什麼會受到懲罰嗎？James。」這是Mallory進入辦公室內所說的第一句話，他嚴肅的直視著緩緩低下頭的男孩。

Bond試著緩和自己哭泣後的呼吸，用那仍帶嗚噎的嗓音小心翼翼回應他的導師，「因為我翹課......？」

Mallory挑起了一邊的眉毛，「這確實是其中一個原因，還有呢？」

男孩清楚知道自己做了些什麼，但他仍不願承認的小聲說，「我......不曉得。」他逃避式的將眼神瞥向一旁的地面，不願直視Mallory那雙就像是能看透一切的眼眸。

這舉動實在讓年長的男人感到又好氣又好笑，他彷彿自己就像是在看著年幼時期的James Bond一般，將教育一個七歲男孩的方法用在Bond身上似乎也不為過，就算覺得無奈，男人並沒有因此而放軟態度，依然以那不帶感情的聲音繼續審問著試圖隱瞞的男孩，「你以為我聞不到你身上那明顯的氣味？」

Bond知道Mallory所指的是什麼，被戳中的那一瞬間他的內心顫動著，而他最終還是鬆了口，「我......喝了一點酒。」

Mallory冷哼了一聲，嚴肅的訓著他，「你到底曉不曉得自己現在的身分，James，身為一名學生，一名未成年少年，將自己灌得全身酒氣來上課？」年長男人從椅子上站起了身子，將臉湊近了Bond的身體嗅著，濃厚的酒精氣味夾雜著汗水的氣味湧入了鼻腔，「老實說，你喝了多少。」

「一杯......紅酒。」Bond說了謊。

「我並不覺得一杯紅酒的酒精便能讓你渾身沾滿那氣味，若你再繼續欺騙我，等會我將給你對等的懲罰。」Mallory揚起了嘴角，從容不迫的態度反而帶給面前的男孩極大的壓力。

「不、不要再問了，我就喝一瓶，只有一瓶而已！」男孩終於鬆口承認自己昨晚的荒唐。

「一瓶？而且還是在知道那是不合法的行為下？叛逆的青少年是吧，Mr.Bond。」

「我確實就只是個青少年，一個你永遠不感興趣的青少年，Sir。」Bond惱羞成怒的在辦公室內對著Mallory吼著，他看著對方一臉蠻不在乎的模樣感到更加憤怒。

「我不曉得你在那邊鬧什麼彆扭，James，但若我不在意你，我又何必將你帶到辦公室內管教？」Mallory緊皺的眉頭緩緩鬆開，他看著Bond的眼神帶有一絲溫暖，以及複雜的情感。

「你只不過是在盡你身為教師的義務難道不是嗎？Mr.Mallory！」Bond不滿的以一口伶牙俐齒回敬對方。

年長的男人再一次感覺到內心一陣刺痛，他看著眼前男孩的眼神中充滿了無奈，輕嘆了一口氣，「若是你打從心底如此認為的話，我並不打算多做解釋。」

「正面回應我，Gareth，你究竟抱持著什麼樣的態度面對我，面對你眼前的這一個James Bond。」Bond無法再繼續多做猜測，也不想要再抱持任何渺茫難以確認的希望。

「老實說，我希望你能夠對自己的人生有所規劃，在酒吧的那一日，你說你只想要待在我身邊，James，但你不可能什麼計畫也沒有就僅是待在我的身邊？你還年輕，還有很多的可能性以及未來，別讓我將你束縛住，思考一下關於自己的事情。」Mallory語重心長的坐回了他辦公桌後的位置，雙手撐起了自己的下巴，他看見眼前的男孩靜了下來，不再繼續情緒激昂。

沉默再次淹沒了整間辦公室，時間彷彿暫停似的凝結空氣，年長的男人雙眼從未離開面前的金髮男孩，直到終於有人打破了這份寂靜，「假如，我只是做個假設，當我成年並且擁有自己的生活後，到了那時候你願意重新注視著我嗎？」他就像抱持著最後一絲希望，天藍色的雙眼中有著難以察覺的緊張，他的眼對上了那對令他熟悉的榛綠色眼眸，年長的男人難得露出了極淺卻帶著溫柔的笑容。

「我給你我的保證，James。」渾厚的嗓音一字一句清楚的說出，這卻是一段讓Bond重新拾回自信的話語，Mallory看見面前的男孩揚起的嘴角與他記憶中的特工重疊，在這一刻他知道自己不必再擔心對方。

Bond離開辦公室前，偷偷的在Mallory臉頰上落了一吻，「等我，我也給你我的保證，Gareth，到那個時候，我會讓你明白，前世的記憶就算影響著我一部份的人生，但他並不會毀了我的這一生。」

看著辦公室的門緩緩關上，Mallory欣慰的以指尖搔著臉頰，他知道男孩終究是會成長，而他信賴對方，不僅是因為他曾經是大英帝國最優秀的特工，007，而是從Bond的眼眸中他能夠看見對方的堅定。


	9. Chapter 9

夜色壟罩著小鎮，Bond若有所思的回到家中，在漆黑的環境中他仍能夠自在的行走，找到自己的臥房，金髮男孩的房間內乾淨得讓人懷疑是否有人居住，而那種乾淨來自於簡潔的家具，而不是整齊，幾乎顯得空蕩的臥房靜得連自己的腳步聲都感到清晰。

簡單的用過晚餐後，男孩脫去一身校服，在浴室中洗淨一身的疲憊，當沾滿泡沫的手掌於無意之間撫過後臀時，輕微的刺痛感提醒了他今日所發生的一切，想起自己曾經對著年長男人囂張的說，「你可別只會光說不練呀，Sir。」，時隔不久的今天就以身體體會了前世有過的疼痛，對方毫不留情的拍打讓他稚嫩的臀部微微腫起，今生無承受過嚴刑拷打的身心靈也不禁讓他羞恥的發出嗚噎聲。

Bond感覺到雙頰正因腦袋中的畫面而發燙著，而原先垂軟的下身也因此而起了反應，容易受影響的青春期讓他的身體比起自己所想的還要更加敏感。

他試圖將那些不該有的遐想拋諸腦後，思考著和對方攤牌後的未來。

在重新遇見Mallory之前，他確實將那份不該存留至今的記憶藏進了心底深處，而那潘朵拉的盒子卻在那名教師出現的瞬間遭到開啟，所有的一切正是從那時開始變了調，過於在意接續的緣分，蒙蔽了他的雙眼，直到這天他才再一次真正思考了今生。

「Gareth，你會等我對吧。」金髮男孩仰起了頭讓溫熱的水流直接沖擊著那年輕的臉龐，些微勾起的嘴角就像是想起了什麼似的淺淺笑著，但那對雙眼中卻充滿著複雜的情緒。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

同一時間，另一棟宅第內年長的男人躺進了沙發，沖過澡後的身體散發著一股熱氣，深色浴袍未遮掩住的胸口不斷滴落著汗水，他的髮梢末端也隨之滴下凝結起的水珠，Mallory撥弄著半乾的頭髮，將垂落下的瀏海向上梳齊。

Mallory隨手將茶几上倒放著的書本拿了起來，在手中翻閱著，而他的思緒很顯然的並沒有放在那本書籍上，在沒多久後厚重的書本再次被翻回原先的頁數擱置在一旁，「難以平靜的內心......」

年長的男人攤開了手掌，靜靜的端看那寬厚的掌心，稍早之前的畫面再次充斥於腦海中，最終他還是對Bond出手了，他實在無法靜靜的看著那男孩自怨自艾毀了自己，一開始在教室內看見翹了好幾堂課的男孩終於出現時，他內心確實感到欣慰，但那心情卻在課堂進行不久之後遭到摧毀，原因只因為那名未成年少年打破了應有的紀律。

但他的憤怒並不僅是來自於Bond未成年飲酒，而是男孩那總是困在過去的態度。

Mallory不得不承認，在他任職之後遇見Bond的那一瞬間內心幾乎難以保持平靜，年長的男人在過去並非沒有遭到那份前世記憶所束縛，他大概是最能夠理解Bond心情的人，正也因為如此，他更不希望那男孩浪費了自己重生後的生命。

「等我。」Bond的聲音彷彿就在耳邊一般清晰，身為M的男人，他在前世已經習慣了等待，過去他等待的是身為大英帝國最為優秀的特工任務歸來。

以及……那最後一次的等待。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

Mallory的思緒漸漸回到了過去，遙遠的前世記憶，那時他們已經是一對戀人，在MI6的辦公場合就算沒有對外公開，基層以上的同僚都清楚著兩人之間的關係。

那一天倫敦的天空飄起了細雨，雲層遮蓋住陽光，幾乎近似寂靜的辦公室內傳來了鋼筆摩擦紙張的沙沙聲響，Mallory，MI6的最高首長，他最終還是簽下了那份特工殉職報告，而Bond執行任務前的那一句「等我。」如今卻再也等待不到對方回歸。

Mallory並不如表面所表現的鎮定，他的胸口就像是破了個洞再也無法填上，年長官員明白，再也沒有任何人能夠取代那名特工，就算他的職位有人能夠替補上，就算007的稱號能得以持續傳承，但James Bond對他的特殊性是永遠無人能夠代替。

他們倆人都清楚知道，特工的工作性質屬於高危險職務，也曉得身為M的Mallory隨時都可能成為叛亂分子的標靶，這一天終有可能來臨，而不管被留下來的是哪一個，那一人都將體會到那股心碎的痛苦。

Bond被葬在天殞莊園，也許那也正是他最適合的歸屬，回到了童年所居住的那片土地，靜靜的長眠在此處，他的長官，Mallory每一年的這一天都會回到這，靜靜的站在墓碑前憶起特工過去的一切。

直到有一年，Mallory的身影再也沒有出現在此，而Bond的墓旁則立起了另一個墓碑。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

「我已經等待了你這麼多年，James，在這之後我依然會繼續等待著你。」Mallory的表情此時此刻充滿著溫柔以及溫度。

當兩人再一次於今生相遇，命運的齒輪又再一次的轉動著，Mallory在這時相信了有些事情也許就是在冥冥之中有所安排，但要如何選擇，一個念頭也許正會改變著這一切，他小心翼翼的確認著那名金髮男孩是否與他相同，同樣的帶有那一段前世記憶，經過了一段時間後，他證實了自己的推斷，並且也在Bond面前承認了，他們倆個擁有著共同的前世記憶。

但在那重逢的第一時間，年長男人壓抑著自己想再一次擁有對方的心情，除了Bond身為未成年少年並且還是他的學生以外，他並不想要限制住男孩可能擁有的其他未來，Mallory看得見Bond所擁有的潛能，而這一切並不該被那份情感所束縛住。

James Bond將找到自己這一世所想做的事情，直到他真正自由的時刻，那一天來臨之後若他仍抱持著再續前緣的想法，Mallory在那時候便會毫無顧忌的重新與對方建立起情感關係，不再壓抑著自己內心的渴望。


	10. Chapter 10

在那一次兩人面談之後，Bond不再翹課，他開始享受著學校的生活，Mallory有時能看見他開心的在和那群年輕的男孩們打鬧，亦或著待在教室的座位上與暱稱為Q的少年討論著大小事，時間隨著平靜的日子日復一日的經過，終於到了高中生活的尾聲。

「Bond，下一個輪到你。」深色捲髮的眼鏡男孩輕拍了趴在桌面上休息的金髮少年，對睡眼惺忪的朋友露出了一個淺淺笑意。

升學以及就業諮詢是吧，簡單來說就是由導師為每一名即將成年的學生進行面談，多數的學生通常已經找到自己未來的抱負，而少部分的學生則在面談中支支吾吾仍未決定好將來。

Bond在很早之前就已經知道Q打算在畢業後繼續升學，他期望在大學中獲得更多資源，並且開始著手進行自己的研究，就算在Bond的認知裡，Q所擁有的專業領域知識甚至遠過於這所高中內的教師。

金髮男孩踏著輕快的步伐朝著熟悉的辦公室而去，當他輕敲著厚重的門板得到對方的應許之後，原先平靜的內心也隨之揚起了浪潮，Bond試著保持應有的鎮定，靜靜坐上了他的導師辦公桌前的座位，直到那對天藍色的雙眸注視著眼前的年長男人時，他徹底感受到心臟躍動的速度。

Mallory有好一陣子沒有與Bond私底下碰過面，他看著面前動作生硬的男孩忍不住露出了淺淺微笑，「別緊張，Mr.Bond，今天我並沒有打算讓你在我的腿上哭泣。」

Bond瞬間脹紅了臉頰反駁著，「我才沒有。」

「是是是，你沒有，你還記得那一天我所說的？決定好自己的未來？」Mallory撐起了自己的下巴，語氣平穩的詢問著他的學生。

「當然，這段日子我想了很久，最終我明白自己內心仍有一份渴望，畢業之後我想我會加入軍隊，就像你一樣，Gareth，我想在這個時代重新磨練自己的身心靈。」Bond羞澀的以眼角偷看著面前男人的反應，小心翼翼的想從對方難以猜透的表情中獲得些許情報。

Mallory微微愣了一秒，雙眼些微睜大卻又很快的回復以往，他靜靜的思考著，「在軍中你會體會到許多的不合理，你有慎重考慮過？」

「別說的好像我從未擔任過軍人，忘了我前世的軍階嗎？Gareth，在我進入MI6之前曾經是名海軍中校，我清楚的知道自己正在做些什麼。」Bond嚴肅的回應著他的導師，眼神中盡是堅定以及認真。

「我明白了，我相信你，James。」年長的男人以溫柔的笑容回應著男孩。

Bond揚起了嘴角，以那熟悉的007式笑容回敬Mallory，「這次我不會讓你等一輩子，Gareth。」他的神情不禁有些愧疚以及哀傷，直到年長的男人將椅子向後退了些許，起身輕輕的從背後抱著他，一股無形的安全感湧上心頭，Bond感覺到自己的眼眶有些濕潤。

「James，我保證過，我會等你。」

＊＊＊＊＊＊

隨著Bond畢業後過了好幾年，Mallory一路從教師晉升校內主任，最後爬上了校長一職，而在這之後學校新進了一名軍官退役的體育老師，他的名字是，Bond，James Bond。

絢爛的陽光從透明的玻璃窗透進了辦公室，擁有一頭燦金髮色的體育老師湛藍雙眸微瞇了起來，慵懶的靠著椅背躺了下來。

辦公室內的廣播系統發出了刺耳的雜音，讓男人有些不悅，「校務報告，體育老師Mr.Bond，請盡速至校長室，Mallory校長有事找您。」原先正打算偷個閒稍微睡上一覺的男人被打斷了休息時間，他在自己的短袖T恤外層套上了一件運動外套，帶有些脾氣的往校長室走去。

不改以往作風，Bond一把推開了那沉重的實木門，坐在辦公桌對面的校長顯然並大滿意來者如此隨便的走進他的辦公室，額頭上堆疊著紋路，眼鏡下的榛綠色雙眸閃過一絲不明顯的怒意。

「你知道我為什麼找你來辦公室?」Mallory過了將近一分鐘總算放下手中的鋼筆，如鷹一般銳利的雙眼緊緊盯著站在辦公桌前方的金髮老師。

Bond對這兇猛的視線表現出毫不在乎的模樣，嘴角揚起輕挑的笑意，「我又怎麼能猜到我們偉大的校長先生有什麼重要的事情需要在這時候廣播找一個小小的體育老師來辦公室呢?」

又是那樣隨便的態度，幾乎是讓Mallory忍不住想要把這傢伙直接革職，但這樣學校便會出現一個體育老師的職缺，學期即將邁入一半，要找新的老師並不是如此容易，他放在桌下的雙手握起了拳頭，忍下了脾氣。

「學生向我反應他們敬愛的體育老師總是遲到，甚至曾經幾度曠課。」Mallory低沉的英國嗓音平靜的將Bond的罪狀一一說出。

湛藍色的瞳孔輕微收縮了一下，他緩緩攤開自己的雙手，一臉無奈的模樣回應面前明顯已經不悅的校長，「所以?你想要怎樣，校長先生。」Bond刻意在最後幾個字放緩說話速度，那模樣簡直就是刻意去惹怒他的上司。

Mallory額頭兩側的青筋被對方激起，他緩緩深呼吸了一口氣試著讓自己平靜下來，如果現在桌上有個乒乓球拍他肯定會拿來將眼前的男人痛揍一頓，還好眼下並沒有。

穿著合身裁縫三件套西裝的校長優雅的讓辦公椅滑出了一個空間，不疾不徐的走向站在辦公桌前一臉得瑟模樣的老師，「如果下次再有學生向我反應你，我會把你按在這張辦公桌上，脫下你那寬鬆的運動褲以及裡頭低腰的深色內褲，讓你露出你那白皙的臀部，狠狠的揍你一頓，你說如何呢?Mr.Bond。」

身為Mallory私底下的情人，表面上他們保持著公事公辦的態度，鮮少人知道他們兩個的關係。

這時被對方的話臉上染上一層粉紅的Bond緩過自己的情緒，裝得一臉無辜，「校長先生捨得體罰他的體育老師?」

Mallory挑起了一邊的眉毛，將手掌覆在Bond的臀部上，狠狠地捏了一下，「別忘了你曾經被我壓在腿上揍哭，而是否將再一次重現？那得看Mr.Bond自己的表現了。」

Bond想起了當他們還是學生以及教師關係時的過去，那畫面瞬間讓他止住了所有不該有的反駁，因為他清楚的明白，Mallory說到做到。

Mallory不斷等待著Bond，直到他們再一次相遇的那一天。


End file.
